Super Mario Galaxy 3
Super Mario Galaxy 3 is an unofficial ROM hack of Super Mario Galaxy 2 for the Nintendo Wii. Directed by Björn Fahlrenson, this game was released on Riivolution, a Wii channel that allows you to play ROM hacks on your Wii, on December 14, 2018. Plot After the events of Super Mario Galaxy 2, Princess Rosalina invites Mario to a comet watch at the Comet Observatory. And so, Mario joins this watch. However, while at the watch, a special comet appears that stays in place and slams right into the Comet Observatory. It turns out that this specific comet has Bowser in it, who is here to kidnap Princess Peach, who also joined the watch. Also, he makes some cracks in the Observatory that, over time, destroys it, with every piece of it falling down to Earth. As for Mario, he got clutched by Bowser and threw across space. After that, Mario finds himself unconscious. When he wakes up, he finds himself at a strange place of grass and trees. It turns out that he landed on Captain Toad’s Comet Base, the new home of Captain Toad, who found himself here after the help of Mario and Luigi. When Captain sees the fallen Mario, he tells him out the place he’s landed on and that he detected a new Galaxy with a detection of a Grand Star being misused. And so, Mario must traverse through all of these galaxies to retrieve the one she loves. However, Mario has a time limit because Bowser is secretly working on a plan to destroy the universe with a black hole maker. With this black hole maker, he will create a black hole that will engulf the universe. Every time you beat a world, you see a small cutscene of what Bowser is doing. After you defeat the final boss, Rosalina comes to Mario and says that he’s too late. What happened was that Bowser already created the black hole, and now the universe is going to get engulfed by it. Fortunately, Rosalina has already created a space ship big enough to hold every single Mushroom Kingdom resident in it. Everyone is in this spaceship...except Luigi. Becuase of this, Mario takes a dare and jumps off the ship to get Luigi, who is stuck in the Mushroom Kingdom. While Rosalina sees this in the last 10 seconds of the Mushroom Kingdom existing before it dies, she pulls out a Launch Star for Mario to use. After that, Mario and Luigi both get inside the ship and zoom off into the boundaries of space at the speed of infinity. 5 years later, the New Mushroom Kingdom has been rebuilt, Along with the Comet Observatory and Captain Toad’s Comet Base. To celebrate Mario’s last achievement in the universe the residents existed in before, they hold a party. Princess Peach thanks Mario by hugging and kissing him on the cheek. Then, Captain’t Toad reports to Mario sights of a new Galaxy to be explored. Mario happily replies by eclaiming, “Welcome! Welcome, new galaxy! Yahoo!” Worlds, Galaxies and Stars World 1 World 2 Education Galaxy (unlockable; needs 15 stars to unlock) # Get Schooled World 3 World 4 Flimmaking Galaxy # All Around the Filmset # Battle of the Dinosaurs # Sudden Hollywood Journey # Secret in the Snow (secret; found in “All Around the Filmset”) # Cosmic Filmset Run (unlockable; needs 48 stars to unlock) # Paint Hollywood Purple (purple coin/unlockable; need to beat “The Battle to End All Galaxiss” to unlock; timed) World 5 World 6 Bowser’s Floating Keep (unlockable; needs 80 stars to unlock) # The Battle to End All Galaxies World S (unlockable; need to beat "The Battle to End All Galaxies” to unlock) Memory Lane Galaxy (unlockable, needs 238 stars and 714 Comet Medals to unlock) # Nostalgic Stroll # Dardevil Stroll (unlockable; need to beat all comets before it to unlock) Gameplay Hub World The hub world in Super Mario Galaxy 3 is Captain Toad’s Comet Base. When you first see it, it is just a small floating mound with a Launch Star on a stone slab. When you beat World 1, Captain Toad has finished his house on the base. It is a 2-story mushroom with toad-like furniture. If you enter the house and go to the second floor, you will find a 1-up there, along with some secret easter eggs. Also, some toads will have gone to the place to stay at. When you beat World 2, new spots of the base have been lit up, thus making for more exploration. More decorations are there as well. When you beat World 3, it’s basically the same thing—new zones, decorations, and toads. However, a statue is also being built of Mario, Luigi and Captain Toad all hanging out. But, at that time, it would be made out of wood. When you beat World 4, the statue is now made of stone, When you beat World 5, it is made out of gold. But, when you beat World 6 (and the game at the same time), the statue would be finished—now it is made out of diamond. Also, all of the base has been lit up, and many decorations and toads are there as well. However, when you beat World S, Captain Toad demolished his old house for a huge 3-story mushroom mansion. It is composed of two big mushrooms with, again, lots of furniture and secrets. However, there are also a few toads hanging out in the house. Now, all of Captain Toad’s Comet Bass is complete.Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Mario Category:Wii